Mall of America Children's Discovery and Science Center
This is a mall museum attraction that should be added as an additional space next to the Mall of America, complete with a walkway attached from the mall to the museum on the second floor. The project's details are as follows. First Floor For this floor, there should be an entryway complete with a gift shop, a cafe, a kinetic sculpture, an interactive play area, a media center, and live animal exhibits including a native Minnesota aquarium, an insect zoo (complete with a glassed-in beehive and a large leaf-cutter ant farm) and a reptile and amphibian herpetarium, as well as a small outdoor zoo with a live raccoon exhibit, a live striped skunk exhibit, a live North American porcupine and great horned owl mixed exhibit, a live red fox exhibit, and a live beaver exhibit. Included are plans for an elevator, some escalators, and a stairway to go up to the second and top floor and then down. Second Floor For the second floor, there should be a changing exhibit hall used for traveling exhibitions, such as those made by Peeling Productions, a Grossology exhibit, an exhibit called "Savage Ancient Seas" featuring 14 complete prehistoric marine life specimens, an exhibit called "Sea Monsters Revealed: Aquatic Bodies" featuring models of more than 18 full-body sea creatures and more than 150 individual organs and smaller specimens, an "Extreme Mammals" exhibit, and a robotic insect exhibit "Backyard Monsters". Also adjecent to the exhibit hall is an IMAX movie theater, an Ancient Egypt exhibit, a gem exhibit, a color and light dancing room, a tornado machine, a virtual volleyball game, a Frozen Shadows room, a hurricane simulator, and a fossil exhibit. Third Floor The third floor should include a very large permanent exhibit called "Prehistoric Animals: Monsters of the Ice Age and the Deep", which includes 20 animatronic creatures (made by the now-defunct company Dinamation) including a woolly mammoth and its baby, a saber-toothed cat Smilodon on its mammoth prey, a giant sloth Eremotherium and its baby, a glyptodont Doedicurus, a rhinoceros-like six horned Eobasileus, a woolly rhinoceros Coelodonta, a giant warthog-like Megachoerus, a giant predatory whale ancestor Andrewsarchus, an armored fish Dunkleosteus, a mosasaur Tylosaurus, a giant short-necked plesiosaur Kronosaurus, a giant long-necked plesiosaur Thalassomedon, an early whale Basilosaurus, and a giant squid battling gulper eels. Also there should be a hanging life-size Pteranodon and a hands-on robotic Dimetrodon, as well as several hands-on activities. Within the exhibit should include live animal exhibits which includes those for nine-banded armadillos, anacondas, matamata turtles, a Chinese giant salamander, Seba's short-tailed bats, a giant Pacific octopus, Japanese spider crabs, giant isopods, chambered nautiluses, Caribbean spiny lobsters, American lobsters, giant hermit crabs, sunflower sea stars, green sea anemone, green moray eels, wolf eels, and a goliath grouper. Plus adjacent to the exhibit include another called "Future Zoo" featuring three animatronic future animals (also made by Dinamation) including the woolly gigantelope, desert leaper, and night stalker, as well as a variety of smaller animals in 24 dioramas and seven brief videos that explain what it's all about. Category:Museums Category:Attractions Category:Ideas for the Mall of America Category:Fishbird's Ideas